


Scars Were Meant To Heal

by Sidtrap1987



Category: Love Ribbon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Incest, Light Angst, Scars, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987





	Scars Were Meant To Heal

Deep in the heart of night, the two sisters lay in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. Or at least one of them is. 

The raven haired sibling known as Zoey, tosses and turns in her sleep, plagued by nightmares. Small whimpers escape from her as old memories filled with nothing but pain and despair plague her once peaceful dreams. 

Suddenly, her eyes shoot wide open, filled to the brim with unshed tears. Burying her head in her hands, she lets them fall, clenching her mouth shut in order to not wake Iris. 

After a few minutes, her mind begins tormenting her, causing more tears to form. 

_You worthless whore!_

_You're nothing special!_

_Why don't you die so you don't cause your parents so much pain?_

**_Iris doesn't love you. Dad doesn't love you. Mom doesn't love you._ **

**_NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!_ **

Zoey breaks down even further, failing to contain her sobs. 

Iris begins shifting a bit in her bed, which makes Zoey paranoid. She quickly and quietly slips out of bed and out of the bedroom, heading down to one of the bathrooms in their house. 

Closing the door with a soft 'click' behind her, she locks it, before staring at herself in the mirror. Looking at her back are dull, tired purple eyes, with dark bags lying underneath them. Suddenly, an overwhelming urge she has not felt in so long begins to wash over her. 

Bending down, she rummages through the cabinets, before finding a small first aid kit. Opening it up, she finds a small pocket knife hidden within it. It is a small pocket knife in the shape of a motorcycle handle, with the blade made out of stainless steel. 

Flicking it out, she rolls up her long sleeves, exposing her pale skin tone, layered with scars that are barely even visible to the human eye. She slices it across her forearm, yelping out in pain, unused to the feeling in so long. 

She continues the process, slicing up all over the upper part of her right arm, causing several cuts to open up. Blood drips down her arm and wrist, pouring into the sink. She let's out small whimpers of pain, trying to keep it contained within her. 

* * *

Iris jostles awake, noticing her sister's absence. She climbs out of bed, and begins walking around the house, searching for her younger sister, her lover. 

She suddenly hears a hiss of pain, like a sound of someone sucking air through their teeth. Before she can question what that was, she hears a short sob. 

"Zoey!"

Without another word, she heads over to the bathroom, where she leans up against it, listening to Zoey's sounds of pain. She then knocks on it saying, "Zoey, honey, are you okay? Please let me in! I know you're hurt!" 

Zoey suddenly drops the knife, as she says in a hoarse voice, "Iris! Please go away! Leave me alone..." 

Iris replies stubbornly, "No! I'm not going to leave you to suffer like this! I love you to much! Please..."

After a few minutes of silence, the lock twists, unlocking the door. Iris notices the door open slightly, purple eyes filled with tears peering through the crack. 

Upon Iris forcing herself into the room, her heart stops for a moment. She sees her lover, holding a bloodstained knife, with multiple cuts layered over her right arm, sobbing softly to herself. 

Quickly, Iris pulls Zoey into a soft hug, saying calmly, "Honey...please don't do this to yourself...I don't understand what's going on. Just...talk to me. I love you Zoey...I love you." 

Zoey finally lifts her head up to meet Iris's blue eyes, saying in a soft voice, "I'm sorry...I'm so, sorry...I was caught up in my own head...the nightmares, the memories, everything was too much! The temptation...it was too overwhelming for me..." 

Iris pulls her into a kiss, which Zoey kisses her back whole heartedly. When Iris pulls away, she takes her sister's wounded arm and begins to clean it with disinfectant. Zoey whimpers in more pain, which Iris says, "I know, I know it hurts. Just bear with me." 

With gentle hands she tapes gauze over the wounds, followed by bandaging the whole upper section of her arm. 

Iris picks up the knife and throws it into the garbage can. She helps Zoey back up, saying, "Come on...lets go back to bed, honey." 

Zoey looks towards her and nods slowly, letting out a yawn. She suddenly feels herself being picked up by Iris, her older sister carrying her all the way back to their bedroom, where she lays her down in their shared bed, cuddling up next to her. Iris wraps her arms around Zoey, saying softly, "Don't hurt yourself Zoey...I love you too much to see you in pain..." 

Zoey, now feeling tired responds, "Okay...I'll try...only if you'll be with me every step of the way..." 

Iris smiles, saying, "You know it...now come on...lets sleep...tomorrow, I'll show you just how beautiful you are..." 


End file.
